Know the Anatomy of Jeep Tops
Jeep tops are universally known accessories for jeeps. Almost anyone from the casual jeep owner to a hardcore off-road enthusiast would have some knowledge about them. However, if you think that jeep tops are but a simple item, you might have to think again because it can get pretty complicated. It would be quite hard to go wrong in buying a jeep top but having an intimate, and not just a basic knowledge about them can help you a lot in making a purchase of jeep top. An extensive knowledge of jeep tops is also beneficial in the long run. To begin with, asking the question, “which Jeep top?” is essential in the decision-making process of choosing and eventually buying a jeep top. Contrary to what you might think, selecting a jeep top could be quite complicated. While all of its features are stated plainly, its pictures could give you the idea of what you can expect with it, and your environmental situation already dictates the specific one you need, there are many other factors that you must take into account when you are going to purchase a jeep top. You must make sure about intangible factors like its frame style and installation. These are but two of “not much known” aspects that need to be highly considered in Jeep tops. Meanwhile, you need to experience firsthand the factors like its insulation or road noise. Here are some of the most unaccounted for aspects in that must be considered well in jeep tops. 1. Aftermarket or Factory Jeep tops? There are no huge differences between the things that aftermarket and factory jeep tops can offer. Factory jeep tops gives you the genuine Jeep feel and overall appearance. It also offers additional security because of sticking to the true Jeep accessories that are of the same standard with the vehicle’s own quality. Aftermarket jeep tops has great similarities with those of factory units but there are some exceptions. The materials, quality and purposes of aftermarket tops are parallel with the factory version but certain benefits and features can be found in aftermarket units that are not available in factory ones. Aftermarket tops are optimized for reduced road noise. Replacement units are also relevantly cheaper than the factory units. Choosing aftermarket is more favorable when replacing old factory jeep tops. 2. What jeep top category? There are two obvious ways of categorizing jeep tops. They are the Hardtops and Soft tops. Hardtops can be a never-fail choice since they rarely need replacements and provide heavy-duty and enhancement protection. Soft tops are built for drivers who love customized jeep accessories. They are available with a large design variety, offering comfort, style and versatility that justify your Jeep purchase. Soft tops can also be easily installed, removed and stored. However, they are not ideal on colder weathers because of their thinner fabric and material construction that result to poor insulation. They may last for about 3 – 5 years and the requires replacement. There are many other things to consider like making a choice between Two-piece Hardtops or One-piece Hardtops if you settled on purchasing the Jeep Hardtops and the selections regarding pre-existing factory frame Jeep tops. You also need to think about having an Aftermarket frame or no frame Jeep top. Still when we go down to it, what really matters most is getting the style that you require at a really reasonable price.